1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting systems for displaying objects at a height relative to the ground surface, and more specifically, to displaying objects at cemeteries and/or other locations.
2. Description of Related Art
Leaving flowers and/or other objects at a cemetery gravesite is well known in the art. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional gravesite 101 is shown having a tombstone 103 that sits upright relative to a ground surface 107. As depicted, it is commonly known to place a vase of flowers 105 proximate to the tombstone 103 in respect and remembrance for the deceased.
A problem commonly associated with gravesite 101 is that the vase of flowers 105 can be knocked over and/or the limited location wherein the vase can be placed. Further, although a vase of flowers is typically used, other items may be left at the gravesite without means to display or place the items thereabout.
Although great strides have been made in displaying objects at cemeteries, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.